


Potato Soup

by Scarlet_Hawke



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Hawke/pseuds/Scarlet_Hawke
Summary: Barry looked a little off when he came home. Len is wondering what is weighing on his Speedster's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, please be kind.

Barry had been more than a little quiet and sullen since coming over to Len's. On a normal day, it was next to impossible to get a word in edgewise, especially when the two of them were doing something so domestic as they were now - peeling potatoes - so, naturally, Len was beginning to think that someone or something had upset the kid, possibly something about the direction he was going with his life again. Len had just opened his mouth to say something when Barry stole the air.

“I'm thinking…“ Barry paused, looking to be thinking a little more before continuing, “that I'm going to sell my apartment and put the money towards the place we picked on Marigold.” He wouldn’t look up at Len, continuing to half-heartedly peel the potato in his hand. Was this something that he was serious about? Fine, Len would play out this scene if only to see where his Speedster was going with it.

“Why? You love your apartment.” Pausing in his dicing of one of the potatoes as he watched the downturned face of his young lover. 

“I know… but there's plenty of room in the new place and besides, I... I want to make us a life there. You know… together, I... I want it to be ours.” Now Barry had paused too, one hand holding onto the potato, the other holding the peeler. What exactly was he trying to get at was something Len was still trying to figure out.

He licked his lips, tilting his head lightly to the side, “It is ours. I bought it for us.” Smirking in that lightly teasing way that he KNEW would make his lover smile. It didn't, however, work if Barry wouldn't look up at him, “And that's so amazing, but you bought it…” Another pause, there was something else that he was holding on to and Len was beginning to get that knot in his stomach he normally did when Barry was about to drop a bombshell on him. 

“Barry, if this is about the way that it was bought, I can assure you that it wasn’t by any means that you’d be suspicious of.” Narrowing his eyes as Barry sighed and finally looked up at him. The ex-thief knew that had been one of the kid's biggest hang-ups when they had first started dating. “No… Len… it’s not that, I know that you bought it with legit money... but,” another pause as he bit at his lower lip and sighed, “I just feel like it’s really your place and if anything were to happen...”

Len set the point of the knife he was using on the cutting board giving Barry his undivided attention and plenty of time to complete his sentence, when he didn't Len interjected. “What do you think is going to happen?” To which Barry scoffed gently, “Come on, Len, I have to be smart here. We're not married; I – I have no legal rights, you know, to... to this home... that I'd be living it... with you.” Smacking his hands into his lap with one of the most defeated expressions that Len had ever seen him pull with another sigh as if it were completely evitable.

There was a long pregnant pause, one in which Len filled with thought as he turned to add chicken stock to the pot on the stove, and thought some more when he turned back to bring up his wine glass for a deep sip. “Did you want to get married?” He asked when he finished, setting the glass back down and looking at his Scarlet for his reaction.

What he got were those beautiful hazel eyes blinking at him owlishly for just about a full minute before the kid found words again to stumble over. “I – I didn't… I – I mean… I didn’t think that was an option.” Len could tell that Barry was fighting himself not to smile in hopes that Len wasn’t joking around. Funnily enough though, he wasn’t, “What if it was an option?” That smile was starting to break through. ”Why? What? Do YOU want to get married?”

Deflection… typical Scarlet… Len would have tsked if the conversation weren’t so serious. “I wouldn't mind being married to you.” The older man leant on the counter, tipping his head in an observing way of his, “Would you mind being married to me?” A smile now forming on his own mouth as he just watched the younger man buzz with joy right there in front of him. Infectious was the only word that could describe Barry. “No! No! Not if… not if that's what you want. I mean, is… is it? Is that what you want?”

Len's smile stayed right where it was as he took another drink of his wine, finishing it off. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he wouldn't have thought that he would have ever gotten to this stage in his life. An ex-thief… ex-MASTER thief… reformed and sometimes occasional good guy that aided his super powered boyfriend with moonlighting hero work… discussing marriage in his kitchen just as naturally as if they were discussing the weather for tomorrow. It was amazing and all because of this adorable, bleeding-heart kid sitting on the other side of his island, smiling at him as if he were his entire world. “I want you, Barry. So… yes.”

“Really?” Barry’s voice cracked a little bit, “We're… we're getting married?” The hope in those few words was both heartbreaking and terrifying to Len. He breathed deep and nodded, “We're getting married.” Then he smirked, “Should we get you a diamond?” The glint in those frosty blue eyes letting his Speedster know that he wasn’t talking about buying said diamond.

“No! That’s okay… for now, I can wait. But I would LOVE some of that potato soup now.” His lover and now fiancé laughed, taking the potatoes that had already been cut and adding them into the stock on the stove. “I love you too, Scarlet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
